Secret Santa
by Chloe.661
Summary: Jasper, Octavia and Monty decide to host a Secret Santa event for the 100 since Christmas is nearing. Bellamy and Clarke are pushed into participating. Bellamy/Clarke (Set before season 2, as if they had stayed at the drop ship and had only had minor encounters with the grounders. Lincoln isn't in this fic, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, So this is my very first Fan fiction so please don't be too judgemental but a little criticism is always good to help improve my stories. Sorry for the bad grammar as I can imagine you will pick out many faults (Lol) **

**This is just a little Christmas idea that popped into my head one night and I eventually got round to writing it up :D Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but hopefully more chapters will follow if you like the beginning of the story. So please review!**

**NOTE: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters.**

* * *

Monty and Jasper sat by the fire drinking moonshine. The air had become considerable colder since they first landed on the ground and the trees had lost all their leaves. This began to stir an idea in Monty's head.

"You know what. I think we should do a secret Santa for our first Christmas on the ground" said Monty.

Jasper looked at Monty and scoffed "Yer right, who here is going to agree to doing secret Santa?! Bellamy? Yer because I can totally see that happening."

Monty held up his hands in surrender. "It was only a suggestion"

"Who was suggesting what?" asked Octavia as she sat down on the log in between the two boys, nearly falling straight off the log onto the floor. Jasper and Monty each grabbed an arm and held her steady until she regained her balance.

"How much have you had to drink?" judged Monty as he took the half empty bottle of moonshine out of her hand.

"Does it really matter?" snapped Octavia as she reached for the bottle in Monty's hand. Monty moved the bottle out of her reach and she pouted.

"So what was it you two were talking about?" looking from Jasper to Monty

Monty was the first to reply as he was eager to persuade people to join in the festive event. "I was suggesting that we gather up the people who are interested and have a secret Santa for Christmas."

"Ok sure, I'm in!"

"What! Really? Just like that you're in? I think you have had far too much moonshine" Exclaimed Jasper. "What are we even meant to give each other. A plant? Ooooo maybe you would like a stick Octavia because I am sure that will be a well appreciated gift."

"No need to be sarcastic Jasper, I think it will be fun"

"Yer, I don't see how it couldn't be fun! Just think of it as an extreme version of Secret Santa as the gifts will be harder to come across" Pointed out Monty. Both Monty and Octavia beamed at Jasper waiting for him to say he would participate. Eventually with a sigh he gave in and became part of the Secret Santa event.

The trio decided that they would each go out and asked the rest of the 100 and make a list of everyone who wished to participate. Then in the morning the names would be pulled out of the hat.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Coming up in the next chapter: _Octavia is on the prowl and is doing great in rounding up people for the Secret Santa but Bellamy and Clarke are a lot harder to persuade..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for sticking with this story to the second chapter. This chapter includes Octavia 'persuading Clarke to be a part of Secret Santa. **

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**NOTE: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters**

"Clarke? Are you in there?" Octavia cried as she pushed through Clarke's tent flaps. Clarke was sat on her makeshift bed drawing. She didn't look up or show any sign of hearing Octavia.

"Ah, you are here! Ive been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you answer when I shouted of you?" Octavia questioned Clarke.

"Huh?" Replied Clarke only then looking up but also she turned the drawing over so Octavia couldn't see it. This naturally made Octavia curious. "Umm sorry Octavia, I didn't realise you were there. What was it you wanted?"

Pushing aside her curiosity for the time being, Octavia stated "I was coming to ask you if you wanted to take part in a secret Santa?"

"Thanks for the offer Octavia but I don't really feel up for it"

"Awww come on Clarke! It will be fun" exclaimed Octavia and she gave Clarke the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"The eyes won't work on me no matter how hard you try" replied Clarke smirking

Octavia say down on the end of the bed with a disapointed look on her face. She knew Clarke would be hard to persuade but she was sure she could do it.

"Can I see what you are drawing?"

Clarke's face turned red. "Umm no!" Clarke almost shouted "I mean it's not very good, you don't want to see it!" She hugs the drawing close to her chest so Octavia couldn't see it.

"Come on Clarke! Since you won't do Secret Santa you have to at least let me see your drawing.

"No"

Suddenly Octavia reached out and snatched the drawing from Clarke's grasp.

"No Octavia, give it back!" Octavia leapt up from the bed and moved to the other side of the tent. Just to make sure Clarke couldn't steal the drawing back.

"Octavia!" screamed Clarke as she jumped up and made her way over to Octavia.

"What the hell?" Remarked Bellamy as he heard Clarke scream Octavia's name. Suddenly he found himself running towards Clarke's tent. Bursting into the tent he collided with Octavia, knocking her flat and the drawing went skidding across the floor. Shocked at Bellamy's sudden appearance Clarke forgot about the drawing but Octavia hadn't. She was going to make Clarke be involved with the Secret Santa whether she liked it or not. After pushing off her brother Octavia stood and moved to pick up the drawing. Turning it over she was confronted by a image of Bellamy.

"Of course. That's why she wouldn't show me it! Ha, I knew she liked him!" Octavia thought to herself whilst smirking.

Clarke turned to face Octavia but with seeing her looking at the drawing she turned a even darker shade of red than before. Octavia looked up and smiled a mischievous grin at Clarke. She was going to blurt to Bellamy but Clarke caught on quicker than she expected.

"Bellamy" Clarke said without looking at him as the red face will spark Bellamy's curiosity and then there was no way of getting out of this situation. "Could you leave us please, I need to discuss something with Octavia. Privately!" Clarke was now glaring at Octavia.

The confused Bellamy looked at Octavia, then to Clarke. "Ok fine, whatever you like princess" With that he turned and left the tent leaving the two girls.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Octavia

"Keep your voice down will you!" Strained Clarke. The embarrassment was too much. She couldn't even look at Octavia anymore. She didn't fully understand her feelings for Bellamy but she did know that she didn't really want his little sister knowing.

Octavia took this chance as her only chance of getting Clarke to participate. "I won't tell anyone..." Said Octavia looking at the drawing of Bellamy.

"Oh, thank you Octavia, you don't know how embarrassing it would be..." But Clarke was interrupted by Octavia.

"If..."

Clarke grimaced, this was not going well for her. She dared herself to ask, "if what?"

"If..." Octavia had that mischievous look in her eyes again. "If you agree to participate in the Secret Santa!"

Clarke just stared. "Out of all the things you could have blackmailed me into doing, you chose to make me be in some sort of festive event?"

Octavia grinned "I take that as a yes then!" Grinning once again she skipped out of the tent.

"Octavia!" Clarke called after her.

Octavia stopped and turned around to look at Clarke.

"Can I please have the drawing?!"

Laughing as the red rushed back into Clarke's face once again she handed to drawing back to Clarke who quickly hid it from the sight of anyone outside of her tent.

"You might want to hide that! If it was to land in the wrong hands..." Whispered Octavia, smirking all the time. Then she half ran half staggered away as the moonshine was beginning taken over control of her body again, once the giddiness and adrenaline had seeped out.

Clarke turned into her tent and fell onto her bed pressing her face into her makeshift pillow, made out of leaves stuffed into a blanket, and let out a groan. That had been the most embarrassing moment in her life and she really hoped that Bellamy didn't suspect anything or in the morning she would have plenty of unwanted questions sent her way...

**Hope you liked it. Keep reading folks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I can't believe that we are on chapter 3 already. Thank you to all who have favourited, followed, reviewed and read as it means a lot to me :) I hope you all had a great Christmas and got everything you wished for.**

**Sorry it is only short**

**NOTE: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters**

Feeling full of confidence Octavia bounced towards Bellamy. He was sat leant up against a tree looking towards the middle of the camp where the fire roared away. She knew she could convince her brother to be part of the Secret Santa. He is her sister after all, but first she wanted to stir things up a bit.

"What are you doing sat all the way out here, surly it would be more sensible to sit by the fire?" Asked Octavia as she sat down beside her brother resting her head on his shoulder. Bellamy just shrugged. They just sat like that, watching people dance around the fire or stubble their way into their tents to sleep away the moonshine. Suddenly a shiver passed through her. "Honestly Bellamy it is freezing can we please go closer to the fire?"

"Why? I quite like it here, where it is peaceful and where no drunk, off-pitch singing is being drummed into your ear" stated Bellamy

Octavia laughed and gently pushed him. "My singing is not too bad I think you will find."

Now it was Bellamy's turn to laugh. "You may be right but that is when you are sober, the drunken version of you singing is terrible". A smile played on his lips. All Octavia did was stick her tongue out at Bellamy which made him laugh even more.

The pair went silent again but Bellamy's gaze shifted to Clarke's tent. You could see the tent perfectly from where they were sat. The shadow of Clarke could be seen through the thin material of the tent. Octavia was wondering what was going through Bellamy's mind as he simply watched the tent. Not as in a protective watch but as a dreamy watch. Octavia knew Bellamy better than anyone but this state of calmness as he watched Clarke was new to her, was new to Bellamy even. All the other girls Bellamy had been interested in never got this...this emotion from him. It was strange and Octavia knew that Bellamy had finally found the one he loved. Whether he was going to realise this love he had for Clarke and admit it any time soon she did not know.

Looking up at Bellamy Octavia smiled. "You like her, admit it"

"Like who?"

"Clarke"

"Clarke? No I don't! Yes she is an attractive girl but she has eyes for someone else."

"Who? Finn? Trust me, I think she is over him." Her lips started to curl up into a grin.

"Why! What do you know?" Octavia just smirked. "Octavia!" Groaned Bellamy.

"Well, well, well." Said Octavia as she turned to look at the camp fire again. " I thought you didn't like her? Yet here you are demanding me to tell

you what I know. Well isn't this interesting!" Octavia was trying to keep a straight face but when Bellamy blushed and looked away from her she couldn't help but laugh.

"If all your going to do us annoy me then you might as we go away!" Said Bellamy, his voice regaining it's roughness and his face had no emotion. It was all an act whilst his mind raced with images of Clarke. Octavia's outburst had made him think about what he wanted. Yes Clarke was bossy, stubborn and sometimes pigheaded but she was also kind, thoughtful, brave and she was the best artist he had ever seen. She could draw anything, rivers, flowers, people, the stars. Her drawings of the stars were the best. Some nights he would watch from afar as Clarke drew the stars from outside her tent. The light would sparkle in her eyes when she looked up and this made his heart pound. Maybe he did like her but what difference would it make if she didn't like him in the same way. They always bickered and argued, how could a relationship ever work between them. Bellamy was willing to try though.

"Ok fine I will go, by the way we are hosting a Secret Santa event and you are taking part in it whether you like it or not. Just meet us by the camp fire once you have got your food rations for breakfast where we will pull names out of the hat!" With that Octavia walked away.

"Wait, what?" Bellamy called out after Octavia. "I never agreed to that!"

"You never had a choice" Octavia shouted back.

**Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you thought of it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to add this chapter I have been really busy at work since Christmas is over :(**

**I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and got everything that you wanted. I would also like to wish you a Happy New Year and all the luck for the upcoming year.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**NOTE: I do not own The 100 or the characters.**

Octavia had managed to successfully gain six of the remaining 100 to join in the festive event. Two of them six were Bellamy and Clarke, the two who were most likely not to want to be a part of it. She was feeling quite proud of herself, even if she had blackmailed Clarke into joining and distracted Bellamy so she could just spring the event onto him. Octavia smiled as the thought of how she got both of them to join one way or another. The two of them would be so cute together but they were completely oblivious to the feeling they had for each other. "I mean everyone else in the camp has suspicions about them, even some of the dopy ones such as Bob and Sarah had noticed the change. How could the two of them not?" she thought to herself as she wandered over to Jasper and Monty who by the looks of things had just finished asking everyone they could.

"Octavia, how did you do? I bet you didn't get as many as I did." challenged Jasper.

"You are probably right, I only got six. You?" Asked Octavia.

"I got ten" boasted Jasper.

"Monty?" Asked Octavia.

"Huh?" Replied Monty.

"How many did you manage to get to join this event of yours?" Octavia asked again.

Monty hung his head in shame. "I only got three."

"Three is better than none, right Jasper?"

"Yer you did great Monty, I'm sure"

Monty did the calculations in his head. "So that is 22 of us involved."

Jasper looked confused. "Ten plus six plus three is only 19. Where did you get the extra three?"

Octavia hit him over the head as she laughed at his stupidity. Monty then explained to Jasper that the extra three was him, Octavia and Monty. Jasper just laughed at himself and said nothing more about it.

"So who were your three Monty?"

"Josh, Nathan and Ron! Jasper had more luck with the girls"

"Yes, yes I did. I got Maxine, Raven, Danielle, Finn, Allison, Simon, Mark, Alec…. Oh man, who were the others…." Jasper stopped to think of the other two he had collected to participate. "There was Brett and Rosa as well."

"Umm you did actually do quite well" exclaimed Octavia. "Well I got Harry, Owen, Bob, Sarah, Bellamy and Clarke"

"Are you serious?" Asked Jasper

"Yep! It took a bit of force and blackmail but I got there in the end. But we really have to rig this name thing; we have got to get Bellamy and Clarke to choose each other's names. Don't ask why because I am not going to tell you anything as I have made promises but I am sure you already know the answer."

"Octavia, you little rascal, messing with love now are we?" Teased Jasper

"Yes otherwise this 'love' between Bellamy and Clarke is never going to happen. They need help. They are both as useless and blind as each other" Stated Octavia.

Jasper was a bit slow and behind everyone tonight and in case you couldn't tell what he was about to say next proved this. "This isn't going to be easy to rig as there are 22 of us taking part" Jasper put the emphasis on the 22 to show that he had caught up with his last mistake but he was stating the plain obvious.

"No shit Sherlock" Octavia said sarcastically. Monty who hadn't said very much recently finally spoke up.

"I know how we can do it! Ok what we will do is…" Monty took his time explaining how everything was going to work. Jasper would go around with the hat and get everyone to pick out a piece of paper with a name on it, leaving himself, Monty, Raven, Finn (Who they would fill in with their plan later), Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke till last. But before letting that little group of people pick out names Jasper would secretly slip in Bellamy's and Clarkes names with a little pencil dot on the outside of the folded paper. This way everyone apart from Bellamy and Clarke, of course, would choose one without the little dot on it leaving the two leaders names still in the hat. Jasper would make up some rule about leaders having to choose last so that ruled out the possibility of either Clarke or Bellamy choosing a name without a dot. In the end that would mean that Bellamy and Clarke had to choose a name, since there were only two names to choose from, the possibility of them choosing their own name was 50%.

In the case that this was to happen Jasper would ask Raven, Finn, Monty, Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy and himself to put the names back in the hat. He would go around everyone again (leaving Clarke and Bellamy to last as once you have made up a rule you have got to stick by it otherwise people get suspicious). This time Octavia was to pick one of the dotted papers and the rest would pick a non-dotted paper. The reason why Octavia was to pick a dotted paper this time round is because Clarke and Bellamy would pick up on the attempted cheat if they both ending up with their own names again and would scold them for it. This way the first time looked like a coincidence. Octavia was to sneeze if she had picked out Bellamy's name and this would then mean that Bellamy was the last one to choose a name. If she picked out Clarkes name then she would cough and this would signal to Jasper that Clarke is the last one to choose. Hopefully this would work the second time round otherwise things would really become suspicious. The plan wasn't flawless but it was the best idea they had. Now all they had to do was get a pencil and paper from Clarke's tent and fill in Finn and Raven with the plan…

**Hope you guys liked it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter uploaded and I hope you are still interested :) The rest of the story will be up shortly as I am writing it all at once because mock exams are coming up soon for me so I won't have much time to write after that. **

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters of The 100**

"Ok that's sorted then? Does everyone here know what they are doing? Jasper, do you understand everything you are meant to do?" Asked Monty

"Yer, I know what I am doing. Put Clarke and Bellamy's name in after I have got everyone outside of 'our small friendship group' to pick the names out. Make up a rule about leaders choosing last. Don't pick the ones with the dots on. In the case that they pick out their own names, get our friendship group to put them back then go around again, Octavia this time picking a dotted one and coughing if it is Clarke, sneezing if it is Bellamy – Then whoever she picked out they pick last. Simple"

"It is not that simple. In fact that is quite a lot to remember." Said Monty

"Whatever, we are just going to have to hope that it goes well. I am going to go and get some paper off Clarke whilst you two go and explain everything to Finn and Raven. Got it?" Said Octavia. She stood up and walked towards Clarke's tent. She hoped Clarke wasn't in a really bad mood with her otherwise she may not get the paper without a fight and she was too exhausted to have another argument over something stupid.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Clarke was sat in her tent but not drawing this time. She was just laid on her bed staring up at the tent roof, thinking. Well more reliving what happened before when Octavia came to her tent. She was angry at herself for not being more discrete about her drawings and of all the people to find out it had to be Octavia, the sister of the person she liked. Couldn't get any more awkward and embarrassing. In some ways Clarke was glad that Octavia had seen as it meant she had someone to talk to if she ever needed to, also it made her question what she was feeling…. Before she could start a list of all the things she liked about Bellamy Octavia burst into her tent.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" Asked Clarke, as she sat up.

"There is no door to knock on!" Replied Octavia, with a smile on her lips.

Clarke stammered searching for a good come back but couldn't think of one so she gave up with a sigh. "Fair enough, but you could have at least shouted or asked if you could come in!"

Octavia didn't reply to Clarke but instead asked her if she could have some paper and a pencil of some sort. At first Clare has hesitant as it would mean having to get her paper pad out and that was what got her into this secret Santa stuff in the beginning but deciding she would rather not bring up the subject again with Octavia she gave her a sheet of paper from her pad and a sharpened pencil.

"Please bring back the pencil when you have finished with it"

"Yer, will do. We will be meeting around the camp fire to pull names out of the hat at breakfast. Make sure you are there" With that Octavia left but before leaving she said in a quiet voice, also a whisper, "He likes you too" then the tent flap closed behind her leaving Clarke alone.

Clarke couldn't help but smile; it was fantastic news. All this time she thought her feelings were one sided. But it is now possible that Bellamy feels the same way about her. "Maybe this secret Santa thing wasn't such a bad idea in the beginning after all" Clarke thought to herself. With that happy news still fresh in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Monty and Jasper had found both Finn and Raven in the drop ship working on making long range walkie-talkies for the hunting and scout teams. Both Finn and Raven agreed to be part of the event to be part of the cheating. But Finn had some doubts… But not about the Secret Santa…

"It won't work" Finn blurted out

"We know it still has some faults in the plan but it is the best I can come up with at such short notice and with limited resou…"

"Not the plan Monty, I meant the getting Bellamy and Clarke together. You have seen how they are together, always arguing and shouting, they just don't get along."

Smirking, Jasper asked Finn "Are you jealous?"

"No of course not!" exclaimed Finn. "I am only stating the truth.

"Well there is only you in this whole camp that thinks that. How about we put a little wager on this? My breakfast for a whole week if the two of them aren't together by the end of new years day. Deal?"

"Alright, bring it on. I am still convinced that this won't help them get together"

"Think what you like Finn, but I am going to be stuffing my face with two breakfasts in 2 weeks time"

**Hope you liked it, coming up in the next chapter is the names, who will get who?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry everyone for not updating sooner. Times have just been so busy and my desk had turned into a mountain of homework that just didn't want to go down. To those readers that have stuck with this story I thank you for being loyal. In order to make up for the long wait for this chapter I have wrote a few chapters at once and will have them up in a flash. Enjoys**

**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own any of the characters **

It was morning and Monty was more than happy "Today is the day! You excited Jasper?" asked Monty as they walked toward the fire, a grin spread across his face.

"As excited I can be about an event that has a lot of pressure on me" Jasper sighed.

"It will go fine don't worry, it is only a little bit of fun. There is no harm in it"

"I suppose, sorry"

The majority of the 100 were already up and gathered around the first eating their share of nuts and berries. It looked as though everyone except Clarke and Octavia were there.

"Where are they?" asked Jasper, the anxiousness creeping into his voice. He almost wanted this to work. Clarke and Bellamy somehow seemed right for each other.

"I don't know. They can't be far, I am sure they will be here any time…" and just on queue Clarke and Octavia appeared carry and metal bucket that was scavenged from the drop ship to carry water in. "…Now" Monty finished.

"Sorry we are late, the names took longer than expected to write down." Apologized Octavia as they sat down beside the rest of the gang. "But everything is done, don't worry" She looked at Monty and Jasper as she said that, mentally telling them that everything had been done.

"Do you want anything to eat Octavia? Because I will get you some if you want." Asked Clarke as she started towards the drop ship.

"Sure, thanks" replied Octavia in a slightly too enthusiastic voice attempting to get rid of Clarke, but luckily Bellamy got up and followed Clarke completely unaware - he had yet to get his own breakfast.

She took this as the perfect opportunity to hand the two very important names to Jasper along with the bucket of other names. "Does everyone know what they have to do? Remember don't pick the ones with dots" she whispered, aiming at Jasper in particular as he was the most likely to muck it up.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I am not going to muck it up, OK" Jasper angrily whispered back.

_(meanwhile in the drop ship)_

"Sleep well princess?"

"As well as one can." Said Clarke with a sigh, then she blurted out "You know they are planning something"

"Yer, I know. Octavia has been too, umm, jumpy lately. I mean she has always been energetic but that energy normally comes out in anger and aggression. It definitely seems suspicious. My guess is that they are cheating at this name thing – Making people pick specific names out for some kind of joke" Clarke nodded in approval and looked at Bellamy. They both knew it was their names they were trying to fix but neither wanted to say it. Their eyes met but Clarke quickly looked away again, busying herself with picking the perfect nuts out of the bowl.

"Umm, Clarke?"

"Yes Bellamy?" But Clarke didn't look up. She stayed with her head down and her back turned to Bellamy.

After a long pause Bellamy eventually plucked up the courage to say "Would it be so bad if we let them do it?"

Clarke stiffened, her whole body tensing, and her head snapped up. Upon seeing this reaction Bellamy thought he had said something terrible and tried to change what he said. He looked down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and mumbled "I mean, it is Christmas soon, and … and it wouldn't be fair to ruin their fun … right?" With this he looked up and Clarke's body relaxed. She turned to look at Bellamy whose posture had instinctively returned and he looked like he always did. Smart, strong, a soldier.

Without really thinking about it she quickly replied "Alright, ok. Let them have their fun." This might be her chance to get closer to Bellamy. After what Octavia had told her the night before her chances sounded like they were increasing and well, she like it ; The fact that she may have a chance make her heart beat twice the speed it normally would do. Realising that even in her own head she was being selfish she quickly added. "If that is ok with you?" to the end of what she just said, hoping that the pause hadn't been too long.

"Yer that's fine by me, but we agree that we will get them back one day. You have to promise that you will help me?!" A grin was forming at the edges of Bellamy lips at the idea of getting revenge.

Clarke laughed and nodded. Oh, she was sooo going to get them back for whatever they had in store for them

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think**

**Coming up... Who will pick who?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is much shorter I am afraid but more will follow in the next couple of chapters, don't worry. If you have got to this chapter and are still reading then that is great and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own any of the main characters of the 100. ****_The names of people Finn, Raven, Jasper etc have picked out are just made up on the spot and will most likely not have a main role in the story._**

Before leaving the drop ship Bellamy had quickly grabbed a handful of nuts and was shovelling them in as he walked back to the fire. Following close behind Clarke but not too close to cause any suspicion between them. When they got to the others Clarke offered Octavia the bowl she had got for her and sat down next to her. Bellamy sat at the opposite side next to Jasper.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" shouted Monty as he stood up on the leg me was sat on. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?!"

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE" Bellowed Bellamy to help Monty. "Thank you Bellamy" said Monty

"So, this morning we will be picking the name of the person we will be getting a Christmas present for this year. May I remind you that this is supposed to be a secret and it won't work if you tell anyone the name you have picked out. So please restrain from doing so. Once you have picked a name out you cannot swap it with anyone else or pick a different one unless you have picked out your own name. In the case that happens Jasper will sort it out for you. Oh yer, I forgot to mention, Jasper here will be doing the honour of coming round with the bucket. You have until Christmas day to find something for your person. Jasper will come around in a random order but I believe that it is a rule that the leader, or in our case the leaders, have to pick last, so Clarke and Bellamy you will be the last to pick. Thank you for listening, if you have any questions feel free to ask me, Jasper or Octavia and may the festivities begin!"

10 minutes later Jasper had taken the bucket around everyone except his friends and had slipped Clarke and Bellamy's name into the bucket before offering Finn to pick out a name. Finn got Alec, a young boy who was a musician. Raven got Sarah, Monty got Sian, Jasper got Caleb and Octavia got Elijah. All who was left to pick out now was Clarke and Bellamy.

"Ladies first" offered Bellamy and Jasper held the bucket out for Clarke, then to Bellamy once Clarke had picked. Clarke looked down at the piece of folder paper in her hand and slowly opened it…

**I am sorry to be cruel to leave it like that, but I believe that it is for the best. The next chapter will include (and this time it will) the answer to the question you have all been waiting for. Who has got who? Will it be each others names or will it be their own? Read on to find out :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, hoped you liked the previous chapters. My guilt for not updating for probably a month is still inside me so I have wrote another chapter for you in hope of removing the blasted emotion from my usually happy body. Hope you like it.**

**PLEASE NOTE: I don't own any of the characters**

Clarke, it said Clarke. She couldn't help but smile. Not only did she now know for certain that they had set this all up, it was just funny how it went wrong for them.

"Jasper, I got my own name" a slight hint of joy in her voice.

Jasper groaned. He had had his fingers crossed that this didn't happen. "Ok" replied Jasper quickly. "Bellamy don't bother looking at your piece of paper, just put it back in the bucket. Same with Clarke, Octavia, Finn, Raven and Monty, you all put your names back in. We will just re-pick instead of getting everyone to do it again."

So Jasper put his name back in and so did everyone else and it started again. As the bucket came round to Octavia she carefully but discreetly picked out a piece of paper which had a very faint black dot in the corner. She looked at the name – It said Clarke. She closed her eyes hoping that this time it worked. If it didn't then they would surely know what they are trying to do and all this effort would have been a waste of time, and also she was not looking forward to the lecture she would definitely get from her brother if he were to find out.

Holding their breath the group of friends watched as Clarke and Bellamy picked out the last two names in the bucket. Bellamy looked at his first and nodded. Looking up he said "Ok, so now what?"

Jasper completely ignored Bellamy's question and directed a question of his own at Clarke. "Is yours ok this time?"

Clarke opened up the folded paper and read the name. 'Bellamy'. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew it was coming but yet she couldn't stop herself from being shocked. Before she had almost been excited to be getting Bellamy's name but now all the doubts which had been pushed aside had leaked back into existence. What was she going to get him? What if he doesn't like it? What does he even like? Questions blurred about in her head and the world around her faded away. But there was something talking in the back of her mind. Was it saying her name? "Clarke?"

"CLARKE?!" Jasper said in a loud voice. Reality snapped back and she was aware that it was Jasper that was saying her name.

"Oh, sorry Jasper, I switched off for a minute then"

"You don't say." Jasper relied sarcastically. "Is your name ok this time?"

"Yer, it's fine. Thank you"

"So what now?" Repeated Bellamy.

This time is was Monty who replied. "Now we find a present for the person on the paper and we give it to them on Christmas Day. I believe that we have 2 weeks tomorrow till Christmas day is upon us."

"Ok. Well I'm going with the hunting party and won't be back till later. Don't destroy anything will you." Said Bellamy as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Clarke is in charge" he added

"No!" interrupted Clarke.

"What?" replied a confused Bellamy. "Oh course you are. I just said you are"

"What I meant to say was that I was coming with you. I want to check something out anyway"

"Ooo..K. We leave in 5"

"Ok, great. I will meet you at the gates"

Everyone stared at Bellamy who looked just as confused as he did. The stares of his friends asked a question which not need to be said aloud. _What was that about?._ A good question indeed but all he could do was shrug. He tucked the piece of paper into his trouser pocket and walked towards his tent.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it didn't have much in it but next time there should hopefully be more action. The list of names for the others will become clearer in the next couple of chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hahaha, oh my god. I just realised I had completely forgotten about this story. Can you believe it has almost been a year! ooops :/ I am so sorry. I plan to make it up to you guys and have the story finished by Christmas...** _**(Recap: The group try to fix the Secret Santa names so that Clarke and Bellamy would get each others. It doesn't work quite to plan but Clarke ends up with Bellamy's name on the small piece of paper. The two of them catch onto the others plan but decide to go along with it. Bets take place and Clarke has no idea what to get Bellamy but she makes a hasty decisions and finds herself going on a hunting trip...)**_

Clarke was waiting by the gate when Bellamy arrive carrying a gun, a knife strapped to his belt and a spear across his back. There was to be 5 of them going hunting and this was including Clarke. She wasn't sure on the names of the other 3 men who trailed behind Bellamy. She recognised them all but nothing certain was coming through. She thought that it was maybe Elijah, yes that was it. Elijah was the one carrying the traps. Maybe it was Joe, or was it John who was carrying another gun and she had no idea who the third one was.

"Are you ready to go princess?" Asked Bellamy as he approached, her offering her the knife which was originally strapped to his belt. She looked at it, then back at him. "You are not going out there unarmed Clarke. It isn't safe."

"I wasn't going to go unarmed" She pointed out as a small blade slide from beneath her sleeve.

"Sneaky, I admit, but not much help against anything. Please just take the knife." Bellamy urged her to take the knife and eventually she took it. Not looking up she mumbled a very quiet "Thank you"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you! Could you repeat it?" Teased Bellamy, a smirk stitched upon his face.

"Stop being a jerk Bellamy" Clarke said as she pushed him aside. As she walked out of the compound, her back to him, a smile emerged on her face. She just couldn't help it. Hiding it was becoming harder and harder to do. Behind her she heard a faint chuckling which in turn made her laugh. Turning around she asked "Are you coming or not?"

Still laughing Bellamy indicated to the other boys and the 5 of them left the compound. After about a hour of walking through the thick forest in silence Bellamy finally broken the spell. "What did you want to check out anyway?" his question was directed at Clarke.

"Well really I just wanted to go for a walk. I wanted some inspiration for my drawings" Lied Clarke. What she really was doing was trying to figure out what Bellamy liked, what he didn't like. Truth behold she realised she knew nothing about him. He was so hard to read at times. All she knew was that he was tough, liked order and action. He was inside and out a soldier. As for what she can get him; that was even harder to think of so she was hoping that this walk may inspire some sort of idea. As she really needed to think of something.

"Ok" replied Bellamy knowing perfectly well that Clarke was lying but didn't want to push the matter further. Clarke may be able to fool others but he could see right through her. He was just as stuck as she was though. His secret Santa present would be for Elijah. Elijah was a good guy but other than these hunting trips he didn't really spend much time with him, making this a whole lot harder. What do you get another guy you know hardly anything about for Christmas?


	10. Chapter 10

They walked in silence for what seemed like forever, only the faint sound of snapping twigs echoed through the empty forest.

Whilst building the fort around the drop ship traps had also been made. They planted them throughout the forest, never leaving them too close but never daring to venture too far out. They knew it wasn't safe and even together they were not prepared. The best they could do was play it safe, so that was what they were doing, and had been doing since the crash landing.

Clarke, whilst never setting up one of these traps, had seen the animals that they collected to eat. 3 headed rabbits, featherless birds, and of course the 2 headed dears as well. Clarke couldn't help but feel for those creatures. To survive during and after the war must have been difficult and to think that humans did this to them, it made her shudder.

"Are you alright Clarke?" asked Bellamy suddenly. It brought her out of her daze; she hadn't even noticed that they had come to a stop.

"Yer, just thinking is all"

"What about?"

He never got a reply as Clarke had looked down at the trap hidden beneath the tree. Shaking and whimpering was a small wolf cub, its foot captured around it hind leg.

"Let it go!" she demanded as she knelt down, reaching out a hand to stroke it, to try to calm it before it hurt itself more. Surprisingly it didn't back away, snarl or bite.

"Princess, we can't. You know we need the food."

"Look at him Bellamy! He has nothing on him, and he is only a cub. You can't possibly think of eating him! Stop being cruel and untie him".

Bellamy sighed and pushed the other two out of the way, kneeling beside Clarke. As Bellamy worked on loosening the wire, Clarke pulled out a strip of dried meat she had collected just before they left, holding it in front of the whimpering wolf cub. After hesitation, the hunger got the better of the small creature and it snatched it from her hand, cowering back before tucking in. A smile spread across Bellamy's face at the scene occurring in front of him. Clarke seemed so content; he didn't want to interrupt it to tell her of the dangers of feeding a wide animal.

Once the animal was free and had finished licking Clarke's fingers, it scampered off into the forest at the sudden movement of Bellamy standing.

"We need to go, the other traps are to check before nightfall"

Clarke watched the cub leave before turning around and following the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting darker and darker and they weren't moving fast enough, at this rate they were going to be walking the forest in moonlight only. Bellamy had ordered them to split up so they could cover more ground at a faster rate. The order was to go back to the drop ship once the traps on their side had been collected and reset. If a team didn't make it back, no rescue team was to be sent until dawn. No one else had to get hurt.

So that was the way it went, Clarke and Bellamy searched the West side of the forest, whilst the other three took the East. They had fallen back into silence again. Only now the wind had picked up and dark clouds began to hover above them.

All of a sudden Bellamy stopped and held a finger to his lips. Clarke got the message and scanned the forest for any sign of movement.

A rustle to the left of them cause the pair to turn around swiftly. Bellamy aimed the gun at the bush, whilst Clarke's had silently moved to grasp the handle to the dagger just under her jacket.

Another rustle followed by a soft growl. Bellamy slowly advanced towards the source of the sound, the gun still held high and pointed directly at it.

Clarke held her breath before allowing herself to whisper "Be careful Bellamy"

Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more Bellamy made the oddest noise.

"Bellamy?" He didn't reply only made the noise again. Was he choking?

Clarke panicked. "BELLAMY!" and she ran over to him.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, he had tried, and failed. A booming laugh erupted from his belly to his mouth. He laughed so hard he had tears forming in the corners of his eyes and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"What? What happened?" Clarke was well and truly confused now.

Taking a deep breath she approached the bush. Sat behind it was a ball of fur covered in petals, trying to remove the remaining petals from around its nose by shaking its head. Suddenly it stopped, noise twitching and sneezed in the what Clarke thought was the cutest way possible, hitting its nose of the ground as its head went forward. Clarke released the breath she was holding and gave out a soft chuckle of her own. The little cub had followed them all this way, clearly getting distracted in the clearing full of winter flowers they had passed through.

The cub approached her and sniffed at her fingers, before going to her pocket which contained another strip of meat. Clarke removed it from her pocket and held it out for the cub. This time it didn't retreat, but instead sat down the middle of the two humans and enjoyed it's meal.

Bellamy had stopped laughing and had sat up, he even went as far as touching the cub, despite all his instincts telling him it was a bad idea. He slowly removed the multicoloured petals showing the true colour of the fur. In the dim light of the sunset, the wolf's fur shone a fiery orange as if the cub was fire its self. Bellamy was beginning to take a liking to the creature.

"We should head back" Bellamy said after he had finished stroking the soft fur and he stood up, holding out a hand to Clarke and pulled her up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tytus" stated Bellamy as they neared the camp, the cub never leaving their side.

"Tytus?"

"Yer, we should call him that"

"Tytus" the name certainly rolled off the tongue nicely. "The Roman Latin version for fire"

"Yer. I remember reading to Octavia this book when we were little. God I can't even remember its name. Anyway, I remember it being about this solider called Tytus that protected the royal children. He was fierce, loyal, and had magic. He could wield fire to his own will. Whilst he protected the royal Princesses and Princes he would also protect the innocents whenever he could. Fighting predators, armies, you know all that stuff. Whilst on the ARC there were some days when we came so close to being found out. We were terrified. I love Octavia and I never wanted to lose her. Together we would believe that Tytus would come and save us if the council tried to take Octavia. It used to be our light in the dark, that hope that someone would protect us."

"I'm so sorry Bellamy. If I knew, I would have tried to do something for you, I wou…."

"Clarke, it's fine. You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway, but thanks, that means a lot. It is just that, I don't think the others understand what it is like to be constantly afraid for 15 years. There wasn't a day when we got to just relax and forget about the fact that if Octavia was found they would float my mother and imprison her. I thought that here on the ground it might have been our chance to be free, but now that seems unlikely, what with so many of the 100 already dead and just surviving becoming increasingly difficult."

They had reached the gate and the two watch men opened it for them.

"Bellamy, I want you to keep Tytus. Let him be yours. He prefers you anyway"

"You don't want him?!"

"Well obviously I do, I have always wanted a pet. But I can see that he will mean a lot more to you than he ever will to me. Plus I think you deserve to have something of your own. Something to protect you when you feel afraid"

Bellamy didn't know what to say. That was not why he told the story. Why did he tell the story? He had never told that story to anyone! Clarke seeing that he was struggling to react just pulled him into a hug. After a second or so she felt his arms wrap about her waist and his head rest of her shoulder.

"I have never told anyone what I have just told you. Please don't tell everyone" he whispered into her ear, the two still embracing.

"I won't" Clarke promised

"Thank you" he said as he pulled back. "Thank you for everything Clarke" He grinned and whistled to Tytus who looked up and trotted over to him. This just made him grin even more.

Clarke just grinned back as he walked away from her, carrying the collected animals to the tent where they stored the meat.

She had the perfect idea on what to give him now. Yes it wasn't that special a thing and giving him the little wolf cub hadn't been part of the plan, although it certainly helped.


	11. Chapter 11

The days leading up to Christmas became quite busy. Hunting was duplicated in hope of stocking up the supply, tents were being shifted around so that they were closer to the main camp fire and piles of wood were being carted in and stacked in a heap with a thin piece of plastic covering it to stop it getting damp.

Despite the many reasons why people could have been miserable everyone seemed to be enjoying the days, many singing as they worked with only the few people complaining about the cold. Tytus had settled well into the daily routines, helping out where ever he could, whether it was collecting sticks or generally cheering every up. The cub certainly livened up the place. Bellamy had done a great job in training him since Clarke gave him the little red furred wolf cub. Tytus would sit when told, roll over, Bellamy's favourite, when told and most importantly he was now potty trained. No more surprises in the tents. Clarke suggested training him to hunt but Bellamy said he was too young to start hunting and that he would wait till a better season.

Tomorrow was the day that they would all get up early to receive the presents that they had all got each other. Clarke was almost finished making hers for Bellamy. She just had one more little piece to add to it, but she was going to leave it as late as possible as she still had a need for it.

She held Bellamy's present in her hand, looking at it carefully and twirling it around between her fingers. Happy with the outcome of her work Clarke put the thin curved rock she had been working on for the last couple of day under her pillow next to her sketch book for safe keeping before leaving the tent to do her part in the winter preparation.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally the day had come. Christmas was here. It had been decided that unlike on the ARC they would party today instead of last night so they could saviour this day. Everyone was gathering around the camp fire, happily and eagerly chatting and laughing. Bellamy had just returned with Tytus from his morning jog around the camp.

"Good morning Princess" he said was he came to a slow halt beside her, his hand resting on his hips and he calmed his breathing. Even in this state, covered in sweat, he was handsome to Clarke. The way his hair stuck to his forehead causing him to run a hand through it, messing up the already uncontrollable dark brown locks. It made her want to run her fingers through it. His thin t-shirt hugged his torso, displaying all of his muscles in his arms, chest and back. God he was perfect and she wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Sleep well?" he asked afterwards, noticing Clarke was staring.

Clarke snapping out of her trance, looked up at his face where a smirk was plastered. That smirk, that half smile, she would die for that.

"Yer thanks. Ummm…. I'm going to go and get the present. Meet you at the camp fire?" She didn't give him chance to reply before she tore her eyes away from his and walked as fast of she could without running back to her tent.

Once in her tent she allowed herself to breathe. Taking deep breathes until she was calm enough to stand back up. "Seriously Clarke, get a hold of yourself" she muttered to herself.

She had an hour until Monty was going to announce the end of the event and allow everyone to give each other their presents. That gave her one hour to add the finishing pieces to hers and to prepare herself to having to talk to Bellamy again. One hour. Only one hour….

Managing to distract her mind from wandering thoughts about Bellamy she got to work. Threading and bending some wire she managed to persuade Raven to give her through the hole she had managed to make near the top of the stone to make a loop. She then removed her belt, replacing it with some bendy plant strips she had gathered and woven together to make a rope like object. After a little bit more tinkering, she was finally done, and just in time as Jaspers voice rang throughout the camp to get everyone's attention so his best friend could speak.


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled and soon everyone was handing out there presents to each other. She received one from a very excited Octavia who made her stand there and open it in front of her. They didn't have wrapping so Octavia had just wrapped it up in her blanket and presented it to Clarke like that.

It was a quite large and Clarke was certainly curious as to what it was. So she sat on the ground and slowly opened it. It was a very simplified painting easel, but made beautifully. Octavia had clearly put a lot of time into smoothing out the sticks. She opened up the legs and stood it up on its three legs – perfectly balanced. She didn't even notice that she had begun crying as she moved on to look at the pots of paint also in the blanket.

"I made them myself too, I'm not sure how well they will work, or if they even will at all" Octavia explained.

Clarke looked up at Octavia planning to thank her.

"Oh my god? Are you crying? I'm sorry. If you don't like it I can get you something else." Exclaimed Octavia, dropping to her knees and pulling Clarke into a hug.

"No! No, I love it Octavia, I really do. Thank you so much"

"You like it?" she asked again carefully. Clarke nodded in response, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Oh good" Octavia said with a sigh and pulled Clarke back into the hug. "For a minute there I thought you hated it."

Clarke let out a small chuckle and Octavia was grinning again. "I love it"

All of a sudden something white blurred her vision as it landed on her nose, the cold causing her to wipe it off quickly. Then more and more of it floated down, landing silently on the frozen ground. The camp had become quiet as everyone looked in awe at the frozen water falling in large clumps, settling on the ground, leaving a thin blanket of white.

"It's snowing" she heard someone mutter. More and more people snapped out of their trance and began to repeat those words. The whole camp came alive once again as people hugged each other and others ran around, enjoying the new experience.

Clarke wrapped the Easel back up in the blanket and thanked Octavia once more and promised to return her blanket later before standing up and going quickly to her tent to put the present somewhere dry.

She didn't allow herself to think about what she had to do next. She just told herself to go for it, and be normal, be herself. So she jogged out of the tent and looked quickly around until she spotted Bellamy playing with Tytus in the snow, laughing as the bright orange fur soon turned white.

With determination set she continued to jog over to Bellamy, her hand supporting the present within her jacket pocket. He saw her coming and stood up from his kneeling position.

"Snow huh"

"Yer it's gre…. Ahh!" She replied as she skidded in the snow and Bellamy reached out to stop her and she found herself clinging to his arms, those arms… the arms that tensed under her grip as he held her weight. "great…. And slippery" she finished with a forced laugh, pulling away from him and standing by herself.

She prepared herself with a little cough and then pulled her hand out of her pocket holding the little present wrapped in a sheet of paper.

"Umm, Merry Christmas Bellamy"

"Aww you shouldn't have" Bellamy joked and Clarke hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up and open it"

"Okay okay. Your wish is my command princess" he said, laughter and joy clear in his voice.

Clarke stood tense, her teeth cutting into her bottom lip as she watched him painfully slowly open up the paper.

Bellamy didn't know what to say. It was beautiful. A collar for Tytus. On one side of the stone it said the cubs name in bold, capitalized engraved letters and beneath it said 'The Protector". On the other side it said had Bellamy initials 'B.B'

When Bellamy didn't say anything for a while she felt as though she had to explain.

"I thought that it would symbolize the meaning behind his name that is special to you and bond him to you as partners. I mean if you think that it is too bold, that it is telling too much of your story then its fine, it is up to you what you do with it."

Clarke began to waver as she finished saying it. Doubt and disappointment growing when even after that he never replied. She brushed the snowflakes out of her hair and looked at the ground.

"Clarke?" Bellamy moved towards her and lifted her chin up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes which held so much pain but also love. She felt herself falling as she stared into them. She could feel the heat radiating off his body in the cold air, bringing her back from the trance she got lost in once again as she realised just how close he was standing. Their bodies were almost touching, teasing her.

He moved his head forward, his lips gentle skimming over hers before whispering "Thank you Clarke". Then he took her lips with his, gently kissing her. Her hand moved to rest on his shoulder and his to her hip as Clarke kissed him back equally. He pulled away much to Clarkes disappointment and she tried hard not to show it. He looked deeply into her eyes and she avoided his as her cheeks heated up.

Bellamy stepped back further, his hand slowly leaving her waist.

"No" Clarke whispered as she moved her hand to cover his, holding it in place.

"No?" Bellamy repeated in a questioning tone, a smirk on his face once again.

That god damn smirk! Clarke couldn't help but grin herself as she took his face with both hand and pulled him down for another kiss. Whilst this one was still gentle, it was much more passionate. Both of Bellamy's hands had moved to her waist, gripping her tightly whilst hers had wound themselves into the hair at the bottom of his neck.

It felt like hours had gone by when the two broke apart at the sudden impact of frozen water as the back of Bellamy's head.

"Oh shit" was heard in the distance, the face blurred from the fast falling snow, but the voice easily recognisable as Octavia's. "Sorry!"

Bellamy looked back at Clarke who had unwound herself from him but still stood close, savouring the heat their two bodies created.

"I think now would be a good time to start that revenge plan? Not that I mind what they did as much now but…" started Bellamy

"But, it wasn't fair of them to meddle…" Clarke joined in.

"So we should totally get them back for it"

"Yer"

"Yeah… Princess?"

Clarke didn't have time to react when a hand full of snow was thrown in her face followed by soft lips pecking hers. The culprit then ran away as Clarke lobbed a snowball after him, hitting square in the back causing him to slide and fall on his stomach.

Bellamy rolled over on to his back, Tytus leaping on him, liking the snow off his face as Bellamy laughed and struggled beneath the growing cubs weight

Clarke held down a hand and Bellamy looked at it, not knowing whether or not to trust it.

"We are equal now" She said, moving her hand closer to Bellamy who took it this time.

"Team?"

"Always princess"

"Let's get them shall we?"

Bellamy cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, gathering a large handful of snow and compacting it into a ball. "I got right, you get left, hit them from both sides"

"May we meet again" she said as she grabbed her own handful of snow and made to turn left

Bellamy winked and grinned.

"May we meet again"

**THE END**

**Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are always great, so please try to find the time to tell me what you thought of it :D **

**Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


End file.
